Malevolent Pleasure Night
by Hellflores
Summary: Commission for ThisLionessGirl, during a night alone inside Mal's house, he and his girlfriend, Roxi, decided to not waste the night away and take this opportunity to have some malevolent fun all alone with one another. Rated M for sexual contact. Review/Favorite if you like to.


**This is a commission for Klaudia aka ThisLionessGirl on DeviantArt, who asked for a mature fic about Mal and her oc, Roxi. Now, this isn't the first time I've done a lemon that had Mal. Now then, this will take place about two years after a fic I did for this user called, 'Mal meets Roxi' on DA. But if you all already know, I've made the decision to post my lemons from DA to here. Anyway, I do hope you all will enjoy the fic. Also, this is an AU where Mike and Mal are twin brothers and TDAS never happened at all. **

It was about two years after Malcom Peterson, twin brother of Mike Peterson, met his old friend, Roxi Moto. Roxi used to play with Mike and Mal when they were kids. She actually liked being around Mal more than Mike that they became the best of friends. However, Roxi and her folks moved away since her parents believed that Mal was a horrible example of a friend to Roxi, since she and Mal did get into trouble together... a lot.

Years after her move, she and Mal reunited and started hanging out again like old times. However, a year after their reunion, Mal decided to man up and one day... he told Roxi that he has feeling for her. Now Mal would never do that since he thought it would make him feel like a weakling, however, Roxi soon admit to the trouble making twin that she also had feelings for him and that she wanted them both to be together. Mal and Roxi soon decided to officially become boyfriend and girlfriend after going on an awesome movie date which soon ended with them both sharing a nice kiss on the lip. Now, when Mal told his twin brother and his parents the news about him and Roxi dating, they were actually happy for him and hoped she would make a great addition to the Peterson family one day.

It was a warm May evening, Mal and Roxi were hanging out at Mal's house while Mike and Zoey were gone for the weekend, wanting to have some alone time together. Mike and Mal's parents were also gone for the week, taking a nice honeymoon vacation for their wedding anniversary. So far, Mal and Roxi were just chilling in the living room, watching an old horror film that was making them both lose interest slowly. Mal was laying on the couch while Roxi rested on top of her boyfriend's chest, using his body like a warm pillow for herself. "This movie is getting pretty boring, right Roxi?" Mal said in his usual dark tone yet sounded very bored while Roxi sighed and replied back, 'Yup... it's getting very boring, Mal.' The two sighed in boredom as Mal started flipping through channels.

"Mal, where is your brother anyway?" Mal rolled his eyes and only said, 'He said he was taking Zoey on some romantic weekend, wanted to spend some time with her alone. I know what he meant.' Mal soon made a throw up sound, making Roxi chuckle as he soon chuckled as well. "Yeah, maybe he finally wants to go all the way with her, hahahaha. Though, Zoey is a lucky girl I guess... dating someone as nice and sweet as Mike." Mal once again rolled his eyes as he replied back, 'I don't see why she likes my brother at all... I mean he's a total wimp.' Roxi quickly responded back, "Perhaps... but he does have a nice body... but not as nice as yours, honey." Roxi smirks while her hands slowly rubbed against Mal's chest, feeling his tone chest and abs against his black sweatshirt. Mal smirked at his sweet dark angel and said,

"Maybe so... but he doesn't have someone with a very smoking body likes yours, Darling." Mal soon started getting playful as his hands rubbed around Roxi's back and thighs, making her moan a bit with a sweet yet sexy smile on her face. 'Malcom... you aren't seducing me, are you?' Mal grinned like a sexy devil as he soon pulled Roxi closed to him, their faces were nearly close to one another. "Maybe I am... my sweet little dark angel." Mal and Roxi both had seductive and arousing smiles on their faces. 'Well... if you are. It is the perfect time. It's just you and me... all alone tonight...' Roxi soon slowly moved her hands down to Mal's pants as she had them by his button and zipper while Mal's hands were around the end of Roxi's light gray shirt. 'So what do you say, Mal? Shall me go wild without anyone caring?' Mal snickered like an evil demon as he pulled Roxi even closer as he then blessed her with a sweet yet rough kiss on the lips.

"Mmm!?" Roxi looked surprised... until she slowly softens up and started kissing him back with more force. "MmmmmMmmmmm!" The two moaned passionately against their rough kiss while their hands continued to rub and feel their bodies against their clothes. They soon stopped their kiss, staring at one another with such burning passion. "I take it that's a yes?" Mal only said, 'Oh hell yes, it is!' Mal soon stood up, held Roxi around his arms as he carried her into his bedroom upstairs. Once they were inside, Mal placed Roxi onto his bed as he enters it as well. Mal hovered over Roxi while she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she said, "Malcom... tonight I am all yours! Take me!" Mal started feeling horny and excited after hearing his girlfriend say that in such a rough and passion tone. 'Oh I will, Darling!' The two soon resumed their rough kiss session until it escalated into a rough and passionate make out session. "Mmmmmm!" They both moaned in so much pleasure while they started stripping each other of their clothes until they had nothing but their undergarments left.

Mal only wore his black brief, exposing his tone chest and ribbed 8 packed abs while Roxi only had on her dark purple bra and panties on. "Mmmmmm! You look so hot and beautiful without your clothes, Roxi!" Mal said in a husky tone while Roxi replied back, 'You look very hot and sexy yourself, Malcom!' The two soon enough resumed their rough make out session while their hands rubbed and touched their bodies. Mal stroked and rubbed his hands around Roxi's face, arms and thighs while Roxi rubbed her hands against Mal's face, back, chest and abs, making them both moan and groan in their kiss. Soon enough, Roxi started to increase their pressure as she pushed her tongue against Mal's. "Mmmm!" Mal and Roxi moaned even more as their tongue fought against one another for dominance, in which Mal was the victor as he soon separated from their kiss and started licking and sucking on Roxi's neck. 'Ohhhh! Yes, suck it even more, Mal!' Roxi moaned and screamed passionately while her hands started clawing and gripping into Mal's back, making him grunt even harder.

"MmmmMMMMMMMM!" Mal grunted and groaned against Roxi's neck, sucking it, licking it, even biting her soft and sweet neck in pleasure. Roxi screamed even harder, moaned even more that she was started getting wet a bit. Mal soon stopped his neck sucking, leaving dark hickeys all over Roxi's neck. 'Why... you stopped?' Roxi said in an upset tone while Mal quickly said, "Relax... who said I was done anyway?" Mal grinned as he soon grabbed Roxi's bra and pulled it off her, revealing her perky 23 B cupped breasts. "Well now... never knew you had such sweet and perky little kittens." Roxi blushed a bit until she utters a soft moan as Mal started groping and squeezing her breasts hard, not showing any gentleness at all. 'Ohhhh! Fuck! My kitties want more of your hard pleasure, Malcom! Give it to me, please!' Mal loved it when someone beg for him... made him feel more in powered. "But of course!" Mal soon lowered his head down and soon began licking and sucking on Roxi's breasts, making her scream and moan even louder than before. 'AHHHH! FUCKING YES!' Roxi rubbed and clawed Mal's hair, feeling his rough scalp, making him grunt in pleasure as he continued sucking on her sweet breasts even more.

"Mmmmm! Such sweet and tasty little tits!" Mal complimented on Roxi's breasts making her blush once again as he continued sucking and even biting her breasts in a hard and pleasing pressure. Mal swirled his tongue around her pink nipples as he then sucks and bit her breasts harder, making her scream harder. 'Oh fuck! Oh Mal! Yes, suck them even more!' Mal didn't need to be told twice as he started sucking them even harder, switching from left one to the right one and then sucked on them both at the same time. "Mmmmmm!" Mal muffled a sweet and hot moan against Roxi's breasts, making his lower reign get hard with excitement as Roxi soon decided that she want to have turn on top. 'Alright, that's enough!' Roxi tried to push Mal from her chest but he fought back, not wanting to stop sucking them at all. "Mmmmm! Come on, let me suck on these even more, Roxi!" Mal tried to give her a begging look, until he made the mistake as she soon went under and groped his arising erection. "HOLY SHIT!" Mal grunted and hissed deeply as Roxi quickly flipped him over, having him on the bed while she was now on top.

"You had your fun, Malcom. But now it's my turn!" Roxi soon crawled towards Mal's waist, looking at his impressive bulge being teased by his brief as she soon grabbed the waistband and slowly pulled them down, making Mal hissed and cursed out in pleasure. 'Shit! Oh fucking crap! Stop the damn tease already!' Roxi snickered like a naughty cat as she soon fully removed Mal's brief, tossing them aside as she soon witnesses Mal's 10 inched long, 3 inched wide monster. "Whoa! Never knew you were this huge, Mal." Mal grinned in satisfaction until he soon gasped and hissed deeply. Roxi groped and gripped Mal's cock as she started stroking and shifting him in a hard and slow pace. "Mmmmm! So big, so hard, so thick!" Roxi bit her lip in pleasure, loving how Mal's monster felt around her hand while he grunted very badly. 'Hehehe... what are you waiting for? Go ahead and suck it if you like to.' Roxi looked at him and said, "Can I?" Mal nodded as Roxi smiled excitedly and soon started sucking him hard.

"OHHH FUCKING YEAH!" Mal hissed and grunted in pleasure as Roxi sucked and stroked his cock in a rough yet pleasing pace, taking almost half of his cock in her mouth. 'Mmmmm!' Roxi moaned against Mal's cock, loving the taste of his hard piece of meat in her hot mouth. "Oh yeah... suck my big monster just like that, you sexy angel!" Mal continued grunting and moaning in so much pleasure while his hands rubbed and stroked her long black hair, making her moan softly as she soon started going harder and faster with her sucking. 'Mmmmmmmmmm!' Roxi moaned even harder as she started deepthroating his cock like a pro while Mal watched her at work. "God damn! She is doing such a hot and awesome job! But I think it's time to show her who's the dominant partner in this relationship!" Mal soon grabbed Roxi's face as he started thrusting his cock in and out of her mouth, fucking her like an animal. 'MMMMMM!' Roxi moaned in surprised but was loving it dearly. "Oh yeah! Take my hard fucking like a good girl, Roxi!" Mal bit his lip hard as he kept going harder and harder until he soon felt something deep down inside his body.

"OH FUCK! ROXI, I T-THINK I'M GONNA-" But before Mal could warn her, he soon erupted hard, cumming inside Roxi's mouth while she moaned deeply as she took all of his hot cum in her mouth. 'MMMMMMM!' Mal soon pulled out, sighing in relief while Roxi soon swallowed all of Mal's cum that was in her mouth, tasting a very bitter yet sweet flavor in her mouth. 'Mmmm! Sweet yet very bitter too. Like it was dark chocolate covered in salted caramel.' Mal snickered a bit, feeling a slight blush from his cheek until he soon flipped Roxi over, having her laying on the bed again. 'Oh! Let me guess... you going to fuck me now?' Mal smiled at her, lower himself down as he then removed her panties revealing her wet little slit to him. Mal soon looked at her again and said, "Yes I am, and to let you know... I'm won't hold back!" Roxi smiled in excitement as Mal soon grabbed her legs and soon thrust straight into Roxi's pussy.

"OH FUCK!" Once he was inside her, they both couldn't move for a second. "Oh my god... you're even harder than before!" Roxi said softly while Mal stroked her cheek and said, 'Well then... shall I start the rough pleasure on you, my darling dark angel?' Roxi only said, "TAKE ME NOW, MAL!" Mal smiled sexually as he soon started pounding her pussy hard, fucking her in a rough yet passionate pace. "Oh fuck! Oh shit! Ohhh fucking yes! So good!" Roxi bit her lip hard in pleasure while Mal kept going, slamming his waist against her as he watched her breasts bounce up and down from his rough pounding. 'Hehehehe, seems your breasts are loving my hard fucking, Roxi.' Roxi said nothing as she kept moaning and gasping in so much pleasure, she loved every single hard thrust that Mal was giving to her tight little slit. Mal soon pinned Roxi's right arm with one hand while he used the other hand and groped her breasts hard as he soon increased his pounding, going harder and faster like a sex crazed beast. "AHHHH! OH MY GOD, YES! FUCK ME HARDER, MAL! I WANT MORE OF YOUR SWEET HARD POUNDING!" Roxi soon started rubbing her clitoris hard while Mal continued fucking her even more.

"Mmmmm! God, you're so fucking tight, my dear!" Mal said in a sexy tone while Roxi only said, 'Hehehe... I'm happy you love it! But I want you to fuck me even harder! Please, fuck me with all you got, Malcom!' Mal couldn't say no to such a sweet little hottie like her as he soon increased his pounding, fucking her even harder that he was going faster than the speed of light. 'OHHH YES!' Roxi soon pulled Mal towards her as they soon started kissing each other again, making out like two wild lions as he kept going harder and harder until it was slowly started to come to an end. "Mmmm! FUCK! Roxi… it's happening again! Tell me... in or out! Tell me and I'll do it!" Roxi only said, 'Cum inside of me! It's not that time of the month so fill me up until you are drained out!' Mal understood as he used every single power he had left inside of him as he fucked Roxi harder and harder. "OH ROXI!" Mal screamed her name, 'OH MAL!' Roxi screamed his name back as he soon howled.

"I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" Mal pushed one final time as they both screamed in absolute pleasure. They both screamed and screamed as Mal climaxed hard, filling Roxi up with all of his cum he had inside of him while Roxi soon exploded all over her and Mal's waist, spreading her sweet liquid everywhere, including the bed. Mal soon fell down on top of Roxi while she breath in and out exhaustedly. "Wow... that was... fucking incredible." Mal said with a proud smirk on his face while Roxi sighed inn satisfaction. Mal soon looked at Roxi as they soon smiled a bit and share one quick kiss on the lip. 'You were... amazing!' Roxi said while rubbing Mal's cheek as he replied back, "So were you..."

Moments later, the two took a long shower as they were now laying on Mal's bed, holding each other lovingly. "Mal... that was the best sex I ever had in my life!" Mal snickered a bit as he replied back, 'I agree... everything was just magnificent! But... Roxi, you sure you're not... pregnant?' Mal said a bit concern and a little worried as Roxi only said, "Don't worry... I checked the calendar, I am pregnant free, so we're good." Mal sighed in relief until he heard a soft yawn from his sweetheart, 'Tired are we?' Roxi nodded while as she soon laid her head on top of Mal while he held her close and turned off the lights. 'Sleep well, my darling little dark angel.' Mal kissed her hair while she smiled a bit as they soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Done! This was fun to do! I do hope you all enjoyed this fic. I'll see you all next time, bye :)**


End file.
